Name-sis
by Audrey Lancaster
Summary: Tampaknya realita selalu berusaha menyadarkan Hermione Jean Granger bahwa anak laki-laki yang dilihatnya di Peron bertahun lalu itu hanya ilusi yang timbul akibat kelelahan.


**DISCLAIMER: ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO JOANNE KATHLENE ROWLING**

 _A/N: Just an old old document that mengendap di laptop Author._

 **0o0o0**

" **NAME"-SIS**

Sesungguhnya memang tidak ada yang pernah tahu.

Tidak Harry.

Tidak Ron.

Tidak Ginny.

Tidak Luna.

Oh, bahkan Peeves dan Myrtle sekalipun tidak.

Bahkan lukisan-lukisan yang memekak bising itu juga tidak tahu.

Dia pernah curiga Professor Trelawney dengan ilmu irasional-nya itu sekonyong-konyong akan mengguncang bahunya lalu berseru pada seluruh kelas. Tapi tidak, itu hanya untuk Harry.

Sampai rasa itu menguar dipanaskan udara yang melingkupi Hogwarts, sampai yang tersisa hanya gelak pelan yang tolol saat ekor matanya melirik sekilas pada meja Slytherin, dan sampai yang mengendap beku hanya potret bisu sesosok anak beriris terlalu keperakan di Peron ¾ hampir tujuh tahun yang lalu.

Tetap saja tidak ada yang pernah tahu.

Bahwa seorang gadis yang rambutnya terlalu mengembang dengan gigi yang bisa dibilang sedikit terlalu mencuat ini pernah menatap lekat-lekat dengan hati penasaran setengah mati pada anak laki-laki yang tersenyum terlalu miring itu.

Oh, dan jangan mulai menyalahkannya. Itu bukan cinta pada pandangan pertama, si gadis menjamin. Dia hanya penasaran. Penasaran mungkin karena warna rambutnya terlalu mencolok? Tentu saja, di sekitar rumahnya dulu tidak ada anak laki-laki yang berambut pirang nyaris perak seperti itu, atau apa istilah kerennya? _Platinum blonde_? Hmm, mungkin dia memang penasaran karena itu.

Tapi mungkin juga karena anak laki-laki ini terlihat terlalu murung disebelah laki-laki yang nyaris identik dengannya tapi memancarkan aura keangkuhan yang nyaris membuat si gadis bergidik ngeri. Ayahnya kah? Bukannya harusnya senang jika bisa diantar ayah? Tapi si anak laki-laki itu hanya menatap lurus-lurus pada ujung sepatunya yang kelewat mengkilat. Apa yang salah? Atau itu bukan ayahnya? Ah, sudahlah, jangan menghujat si gadis ini, kadang pertanyaan-pertanyaan memang selalu melayang mengitari kepalanya seperti Wrackspurt yang enggan diusir.

Dan...

Well, maafkan atas interupsi realitas ini...

Kemudian datang seorang sutradara yang kita sebut saja namanya 'Takdir' segera merevisi naskah ini dan menjungkirbalikkan alur antara si gadis dengan si anak laki-laki yang masih saja memandang pada ujung-ujung sepatunya.

Kisah ini bergulir dengan si gadis bahkan tak tahu nama anak laki-laki yang wajahnya kelihatan terlalu pucat itu.

Sutradara memutuskan agar si gadis bertemu 'Neville Longbottom', lalu karena kebaikan hatinya dan sifat rela berkorban seperti ksatria wanita menawan dalam hikayat-hikayat kuno ia bertemu dua rekan pahlawan masa depannya, 'Harry Potter' dan 'Ronald Weasley'.

Bukannya sudah bisa ditebak bagaimana kisah ini selanjutnya? Seorang gadis, dan dua orang anak laki-laki. Apa lagi yang kau harapkan? Tentu petualangan hebat, dan ehm, sedikit cinta segitiga mungkin? Haha, sembari sang sutradara merancang petualangan-petualangan terhebat untuk trio itu, si gadis dengan senyum yang terlalu lebar pada dua anak laki-laki tadi segera mengulurkan tangan...

"Hermione Jeane Granger. Kalian boleh memanggil Hermione."

Dan selanjutnya mereka bersama-sama, memasuki asrama yang sama, liburan bersama, dan segala hal lain tentang petualangan hebat bersama yang dipilih sutradara.

Tapi...apa tidak membosankan?

Jika ingin tahu tentang petualangan itu, kalian bisa membaca kisah sang sutradara.

Kali ini aku ingin menceritakan tentang yang tidak diketahui siapapun itu.

Tentang alur yang dilupakan.

Tentang kisah yang dikubur terlalu dalam.

Saat kita tak berbicara tentang perang, tentang yang baik dan yang jahat, atau tentang status darah.

Hanya sedikit tentang si anak gadis dan anak laki-laki yang ia lihat di peron pada hari yang tidak terlalu cerah itu...

 **0o0o0**

Ada banyak sekali nama.

Untuk gadis yang diberi gelar 'Penyihir Wanita Tercerdas' di angkatannya, bukanlah suatu hal yang sulit untuk mengingat sebuah nama.

Beberapa ada yang terlalu akrab

Harry...Ron...Ginny...Luna...Neville...Seamus...Dean...Lavender...Cho...

Beberapa ada yang diucapkan dengan takzim

Albus Dumbledore...Minerva McGonnagall...Sirius Black...Remus John Lupin...Alastor Moody...

Beberapa ada yang harus meninggalkan rasa jengkel

Snape...Umbridge...Skeeter...Greyback...

Ada yang terlalu akrab, diucapkan dengan sedikit takzim, dan menimbulkan amarah yang meledak-ledak.

Tom Riddle.

Atau haruskah ia menyebut nama alias-nya yang fenomenal?

Mungkin tidak penting.

Namun ada satu nama yang menurut gadis ini aneh.

Nama yang membuatnya ingin menjadi akrab? Seolah-olah dunia akan lebih baik dan lebih berwarna jika ia bisa memanggil dengan nama depannya. Aneh bahwa nama ini juga meninggalkan rasa jengkel serta beberapa persen lagi rasa yang sulit di deskripsikan oleh si gadis yang katanya paling cerdas ini.

Sebuah nama depan yang tak pernah dikecap lidahnya.

Sebuah nama yang kadang-kadang ia coba ucapkan di depan cermin dalam kamar mandi yang senyap di saat yang lain terlelap.

Nama itu bukanlah teramat istimewa, namun entah kenapa hanya terasa lucu di lidahnya. Dia sering membayangkan pada suatu hari ia bisa berseru keras-keras kepada si pemilik nama dengan wajah santai dengan senyum yang lebar di tengah alunan kedamaian seperti saat ia berseru 'Harry!' atau 'Ron!'.

 _Draco..Draco...Draco...Draco...Draco...Draco...Draco...Draco..._

Dia mematut diri depan cermin mengucapkan kata-kata itu dalam berbagai mimik.

 _Draco...Draco...Draco...Draco...Draco...Draco...Draco...Draco..._

Lalu tertawa konyol sendiri membayangkan Ron dan Harry memergokinya.

 _Draco...Draco...Draco...Draco...Draco...Draco...Draco...Draco..._

Tapi tentu saja ia bisa mengelak sedang memikirkan apa rencana jahat yang sedang direncanakan si pemilik nama atau mungkin sekedar berkata ia sedang berlatih mantera kutukan jarak jauh.

Ah, lagipula tidak akan ada yang curiga bukan?

Ia dan si pemilik nama dalam relasi yang berkaitan dengan kata 'bersama' saja adalah sebuah kemustahilan.

Sama mustahilnya jika si gadis keluar dari ruangan ini, lalu pergi ke Aula Besar dan menjabat Professor Dumbledore sambil berkata, 'Ah, anda sesungguhnya terlihat sangat seksi dengan janggut yang menyerupai akar-akar beringin tua itu.'. Yeah, kesetaraannya memang seperti itu.

Kemudian si gadis hanya akan menghabiskan sedikit waktu lagi didepan cermin sambil mematut-matut diri dan oh, dan melatih kembali lidahnya. Dia terpakasa akan meng-Obliviate seisi Hogwarts jika sampai terselip lidah hingga mengucapkan nama depan seseorang...

"Mione! Gerrald McGregor, Gryffindor tahun pertama, dia sedang bertingkah aneh dalam Ruang Rekreasi. Bisakah kau membantu? Tampaknya dia dikerjai dengan mantera aneh."

Lavender Brown menginterupsi momen sang gadis sambil mendobrak pintu kamar mandi. Si gadis berbalik dan mengerutkan kening.

"Pelakunya?"

"Ular-ular licik dan kejam."

"Ugh, Malfoy..."

Ia memutar bola matanya dan mengikuti Lavender keluar. Tampaknya realita selalu berusaha menyadarkan Hermione Jean Granger bahwa anak laki-laki yang dilihatnya di Peron ¾ bertahun lalu itu hanya ilusi yang timbul akibat kelelahan.

 **end**

 **2nd a/n: Author publish ini sebagai bentuk obat kangen ajah karena pada dasarnya kondisi sekarang sedang nggak memungkinkan menulis cerita baru atau melanjuntkan cerita-cerita yg lama T.T**

 **Mohon dimaafkeun kalo ada kesempatan pasti nanti Author coba update cerita-cerita yg lain -_-v**

 **Salam kangen,**

 **Audrey Lancaster.**


End file.
